The trip that changed it all
by ShyBearGoesRawr
Summary: This is A story about Five friends who decide to take a trip to Gatlin, Nebraska. Where they will find themselves in a permanent stay. Until they turn 19 of course. Little do they know, that three of them are from that town. Two are true outlanders. So.. I've decided to change it some, and have went it and fixed what mistakes I found. Hope you still like it. Much love Shy
1. Arrival

I do not own the Children of the corn, but I do own Shyanne, Sara, Haley, Mikaela, and Lauren, and any other Oc I make. The rest belongs to the beloved Stephen King. Also this is my first story, feel free to R&R. and I know the first part of the story is kinda boring but had to give you some of and idea of what the characters were like and what they looked like. Much love ~Shy

Chapter 1-Introduction

The sky was grey, a cold wind wiping through the endless rows of corn, as rain pelted my windshield. "Corn, and more

corn.." I sigh, looking at my friends all passed out, I let a small smile grace my lips as I shake my head. Me and my four

best friends decided it would be fun to take a trip to the one and only famous Gatlin, Nebraska. Supposedly a bunch of

kids took the town over and killed every adult, saying they weren't pure, and were none believers of some figure they call

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows". I have been driving for hours for we live in a small place called Red River county, we

live in a small town that has nothing but two churches and a post office and volunteer fire department and a community

center where most family gathering and other things of that nature are held. That's where I had my Sweet Sixteen. Yep

that's right! I'm Sixteen! Born April 23,1998.. I'm the oldest in the car, I have dyed black hair with purple all out

through it, and hair that goes to my waist, I have brown/green hazel eyes, but as of right now have in prescription

contacts that are silver with light purple scattered throughout them. I'm an okay size, not really small exactly.. but not

too big either. I'm "5'3, not the tallest but not the shortest, I have snake bites, I have my first second, and third holes

in my ears pierced, along with both of my cartilages, I also have my tongue , and nose pierced. Along with my right eyebrow. I have on a

Ghost town band T-shirt, with black ripped skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black with purple laces converses on,

with my black and lime green stripped ankle socks on, and I have my necklace that is two hearts connected with diamonds

all through it dangling from my neck, and tons of bracelets of all sorts on both of my wrist, and my favorite jacket, it

is black, with angel wings on the back of it that has studs and pretty bluish diamonds on it, the wings are silver, I go

nowhere without! I'm the wild child of the bunch, I'm stubborn, bull-headed and not good with being told what to do, I

love a thrill and am down for trying anything no matter what it is, I'll try it at least once in my life. I'm a free

spirit I can't stand being tied down, it kills me! I have a habit of saying what I think without thinking about it, what

can I say I speak my mind, don't like it welp sorry, that's a you problem. I'm into the supernatural stuff, and love the

dark, what can I say I'm a night owl! I love all sorts of music, I'm a music head. I hate school, it bores me.. And I

swear trouble should have been my middle name instead of Shyanne, which is what I go by, my full name is Kimberly Shyanne

Blanton, but my mom's first name is the same as mine so I go by my middle name, but most call me Shy, or Anne, or as Sara

calls me Annie Bear.. or Evil as Mk aka Mikaela calls me due to an insider. I have more but I won't go there. I can be very sweet and caring, unless you mess with me, my

friends, or my family. Fuck with them and it's war. I am friends with any and everyone, treat me good, I'll treat you good

in return. I'm rebellious, I tend to stay in trouble, and I love to party, and just chill with my best friends, in order

from oldest to youngest, Haley, Sara, Mikaela, and then Lauren, these are my four best friends. And I use to wonder how

they could put up with my crazy ass, then I learnt cause they are crazy themselves! Perfect group of friends we are! Haley

has dark brown hair that goes down a little past her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes, she is "5'4, an inch taller then

me, and of average weight. She is funny, sweet and caring, and is just like me, mess with what she cares about, you'll see

a side you don't like, think all five of us have that in common. She herself is a wild child, to which now that I think

about it we all are, another thing we have in common, that and our love for music. Haley is the more collected one of our

group though and is better at handling the stuff we get into. She too will speak her mind, and is very stubborn. She was

born August 25, 1998. I have known her my whole life. She is wearing a black shirt that has a weird design in blue on it,

and ripped blue jean skinny's, she has her nose pierced and her first holes, and has her lips pierced the same as mine.

She has on a pair of cute converses that are black with skulls all over them, and both her wrist have bracelets on them,

she also has on a black jacket with a fuzzy hood, she is sitting in the passenger seat beside me, fast asleep. Her full

name is Haley Renee Hutson, but we call her Hay Hay, or Nae Nae. Haley is also into the supernatural stuff. The next of my

friends is Sara Emilee Rashell Peek, We sometimes call her Ara, Sar, or me I call her Ara Bear. She has her first holes pierced and she is the quite one out of the group, unless she

is around us, then you can't get her to hush, she is sweet and caring, and like the rest of us, mess with what she cares

about, you are screwed. She is yet another reader of the group, Mikaela being the other besides me. She too can be

stubborn but I think we all can be, she can be very outspoken, but tends to keep her words to herself, unless she thinks

her opinions need to be voiced, she looks at life with a very different outlook then most, and is very smart. She has her

hair dyed blonde, her normal hair color is a beautiful brown that goes to just below her shoulders, and beautiful

blue/green hazel eyes. She is the shortest out of us at barley the height of 5 foot. She is of average size and her

birthday is October 6,1998. The next of our group is Mikaela, also know as second youngest being born at April 6, 1999. She has an

attitude, and is very outspoken, don't wanna get on her bad side i'll tell you that, cause she will let you have it. She

can be sweet and caring for those she loves. She isn't afraid to tell you what she thinks, and is down for anything. But

she don't handle bad situations very good, so when in a bad situation, she tends to not speak, unless she is screaming for her life or screaming insults that may sometimes make the situation worse, though I too tend to have that habit. Her full name is Mikaela

Dawn Poor, she and Lauren Katherine Travillion, are cousins. Mikaela also known as Mik, Mk, or as I call her sometimes due to an insider, Conniving ,just turned 15. She has brown wavy hair that she

usually straightens that has purple streaks through it and beautiful green hazel eyes, her hair goes just below her breast. She is wearing a pink T-shirt and

some blue jeans with her favorite pair of snooks, and her favorite grey hoodie with some faded logo across it. She has her top left ear pierced like me and Lauren and has her first holes pierced and has her golden necklace hanging from her neck, half of a heart hangs from the chain, and is

currently passed out on Sara who is near the door behind me with her head on the window. Last but not least is Lauren, also know to us as Kat.

Born May 12, 1999, She and Mikaela are both taller then me, I believe close to Haley's height, and is as skinny as a tooth

pick. She is also very outspoken and has quite the temper, and like Mikaela don't do good in bad situations, she tends to

freak and make things worse, we usually wanna knock her out, she is also the main one out of all of us who isn't much for

the dark or Horror movies, and Like Haley isn't much for reading, unless it's her text messages. She is something else

I'll tell you that.. She has her left cartilage pierced like me, we got it done the same night together, her mother took

and pushed it through, and it was free! She isn't one for pain either. She has natural blonde hair that goes to the middle

of her back, and beautiful blue hazel eyes. She also has her first holes in her ears pierced. She is currently wearing

blue jeans, and a areo postol shirt, with her snooks, and her white hoodie. We are all unique and different, yet the same in ways. She is currently slumped against the door

behind the passenger seat. And me? I have my eyes glue to the road, shifting the gears of my beloved black mustang every

now and again. My eyes lighting up as I see the sign, Gatlin, 4 miles.


	2. We have watchers

Hey guys, sorry it's been a few! but um anyways.. I don't own the COTC, only my characters! Much love Shy!

I smile as I see another sign that says Gatlin 2 miles, "Wakey Wakey guys!" I scream at the top of my lungs hoping to wake

my friends, I hear a few groans, Looking in the mirror I see my friends opening their eyes, Mikaela glares at me saying as

she yawns, "Why in the fuck did you wake us up you ass?" I laugh as I see her messy hair replying with excitement in my

voice, " Because we are like now 2 miles away from our destination, also digging the hair, so sexy!" I laugh once again

as I hear "Fuck you" and see her fix her hair that was sticking up all over the place . Haley stretches yawing herself as

she looks out the window. "Damn, talk about a ton of corn." Lauren and Sara sit up looking out the windows too along with

Mikaela as they stare at the vast land of corn fields. "Yeah, that's all I've seen for the past Hour or so while y'all

were sleeping" Sara's soft voice reaches my ears as she says, "You should have woken me up, I would have stayed awake and

talked to you" I smile at my friend. "Thanks Ara, but you were tired. Didn't see the use in waking you up." She softly

smiles back, "Well yeah, but still.. and you are welcome". The rain starts to pelt my windshield harder the closer we get

making it harder to see the road. Lauren and the others cringe as they hear a loud boom of thunder and lightning flashes

across the sky. "I don't like storms whatsoever", Lauren pouts scooting closer to Mikaela. I shrug looking over to see

that Haley's eyes are closed once again. " They don't really bother me that much, also one of y'all smack Haley upside the

head and wake her up." Mikaela grins and scoots up some in her seat raising a hand and smacking Haley right upside the head

as Lauren yells, "Wake the hell up sleeping beauty!", Haley's eyes shoot open as she yells, "What the fuck!?" We all

snicker as she turns and glares at Mikaela and them in the back seat, I laugh as I see my friends give Haley an innocent

look. Right as Haley goes to say something I yell out in excitement as my eyes see a sign that reads "Welcome to Gatlin"

and I see the town just a little up ahead "We are here!" Haley turns around in her seat and letting out a yell of glee

along with the rest of my friends. I drive a little more into the town before stopping in front of an old clothing store,

our eyes looking around the ghost town. Corn husk litter the road and side walk, all the buildings look trashed, little

corn crosses hang in the windows. "Wow..." We all say together. Slowly the rain comes to a stop as I turn off the car and

we all get out.. my eyes landing on an old church sign reading aloud "He Who Walks Behind The Rows cast out all of the un

pure and none believers". Well that's lovely. "So I guess it's true.. It really did happen." Sara says leaning down to

pick up some of the corn husk.. "Yeah I guess so. But where are the children?" I ask, unaware that we were being watched

and that soon we would be meeting the lovely children who occupy the town of Gatlin.

Sorry it's kinda short. I'll try and make it longer next time. much love. ~Shy


	3. And they appear

Hey guys, here is a new chapter, like I said I don't own COTC, only my characters. Much love~Shy

I look up at the grey sky feeling small rain drops hit my face and run down my cheeks as the wind blows my hair all

around. I sigh looking back over at my friends a laugh leaving my lips as I see Mikaela swirling around, shaking my head

as I look at Lauren, and find that as usual she is stuck into her phone. My eyes then land on Sara, she is studying the

corn husk that she picked up off the ground emotions that I never seen before swirling around in her eyes,I go to walk

over to her to ask what's wrong, before Haley walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "I think we have watchers.."as I turn

to ask her what she means,the rain hits hard again,pouring down with a vengeance. Thunder sounds loud in the sky as if a

bomb was just set off, lighting clashes across it, lighting it up like the 4th of July. I hear my friends let out a scream

I turn to see Sara and Lauren dash back into the safety of the car, followed by Haley. Mikaela on the other hand lets out

a scream of glee, I laugh as I see her run and twirl towards me laughing, she holds out her hand asking, "Dance in the

rain with me?" I take her hand smiling as I say with a bow, "I'd be delighted to dance in the rain with you!". Laughing we

start to yell out with glee as we twirl and dance in the rain holding hands like we would when we were little. I stop

dancing and go quite as I see two figures dash across the road, Mikaela stops also, concern filling her eyes as she looks

at me, I think back to Haley's words.. "What's wrong Shy?" I hear Mikaela ask, worry lacing her words. "I think I just saw

to people run across the road" I shake my head as I look to where they vanished from my sight. She follows my gaze trying

to see if she sees anyone, before she pulls on my hand. "Maybe we should get back inside the car just in case." I nod and

follow her to the car, this time instead of Haley sitting up front she is currently seated in the back, her arms linked

with Lauren's as they watch the storm through the car window along with Sara. Me and Mikaela climb into the front of the

car soaking wet, shutting and locking the doors I lay my head on my steering wheel shivering from the cold, before turning

to the back seat asking, "Hay, what did you mean by you think we have watchers?". She looks up at me shrugging, "I don't

know just a feeling, why?" I bend down leaning over Mk grabbing three covers from under the seat handing her one before

throwing one back at Haley and them, taking the last one covering up with it, my friends follow suit mumbling thanks, as I

reply. "Because I think I just saw two figures run across the road before me and Mk hopped into the car. Might have been

seeing things, but I swear I saw someone". Sara shakes her head her eyes going wide as she says with fear clear in her

voice, "You weren't just seeing things look.." She points to the front of the car. We all turn our heads to see at least

15, maybe more kids standing in front of the car slowly circling us.. "Holly shit.." I hear one of my friends whisper.

I'm not really sure as to who it was, as I wasn't paying much attention to them, but to the children surrounding the car,

each armed with a weapon. A tall boy steps forward, he is dressed in black pants with a white button up shirt, and boots.

His face is surrounded with shoulder length red hair, his face is adorned with freckles. I stare deep into his icy blue

eyes, as he raises his hand with the weapon in it, a cruel smile gracing his lips as his deep voice yells out,

"Outlanders! Step out of your car willingly, or we will force you out!"..

Welp, leaving you at a cliff hanger! That's all for this chapter. Hope to have the next one out soon. Hope you like it so

far! Love you guys! And I know it's still short.. but I'll make up for it eventually I promise! ~Shy


	4. Secrets spill

Hey guys I'm back! Here is another chapter! As always I don't own the children of the corn. only my ocs!

Chapter 4~ Secrets spill.

None of us moved, I sat there letting his words sink in. With my eyes still glued to him, I placed a shaky hand on the keys that were thankfully in the ignition. His grin grew wider, and seemed even more sinister on his handsome face. "Come now Outlanders! Don't make it harder on yourself! Come out or like I said, we will come and force you out. Which would be fun on our part, not so much on yours!" he laughs a deep laugh, sending chills down my body. I look at my friends their eyes all wide with fear. I turn my eyes back to the red head, he is standing with his arms crossed his knife still in his hand. I swallow my mouth and throat dry. I go to turn the key when I see him shake his head. "Fine outlanders! Have it your way!" He nods to the kids and he starts to advance to the car along with the other kids. I hear Lauren scream out. "Start the fucking car and run them down! Get us the fuck out of here! please!" I hear nothing but fear and panic in her voice. The others sat quite, fear going through them. I look at the keys in the ignition my hand still on the keys. "Why can't I do it?" I ask myself inside my head. I jump as I hear the kids start to beat the car with their wepons, my friends letting out screams of terror. I let out a scream jumping over close to Mikaela as the window near me is busted open by the red head boy, he sticks his face in side the car grinning, I kick out at him. He dodges, my foot missing his face and instead hits his shoulder. He laughs looking behind us, me and Mk turn our heads right as another guy bust the passenger window I jump, over on instinct pulling Mk with me, we press our backs together kicking at the people trying to get us. I hear the other windows being busted, I turn and see Lauren get drugged out of the car, Haley tries to get her out of her captors hands with no luck. Mikaela lets out a scream and I feel her being pulled away from me, I turn to grab her Latching my arms around her waist. "Let her go you fucking bastard!" I scream. The red head boy unlocks the door and opens it, I yelp as he wraps his long strong arms around my body and starts to try and pull me out of the car. But I refuse to let go of Mikaela, the boy lets Mikaela go. He does what the red head boy does he unlocks the door and opens it. Mikaela kicks her legs out, kicking the boy straight in the face, he growls grabing her by her waist, and between him pulling Mikaela and the red head pulling me, they pull us apart and out the car. I struggle to get free, kicking and screaming. But it does no good. He leans in close to my face his arms firmly locked around just below my breast and whispers in my ear. "Welcome home Anne." I freeze at the name, turning my head to look at the boy. The last thing I remember is hearing my freinds scream and seeing that wicked smirk on his face before darkness welcomes me.

** ~a couple of hours later**

I wake to feel a throbbing pain in my head. "What the fuck?" I open my eyes looking around, but I can't see anything due to the lack of light. Groaning, I sit up taking in what I can. I find that I am in a not so comfy bed with scratchy sheets. But that's it. I throw my feet over the bed standing up, feeling a rush in my head I fall back on the bed. cursing, I take a deep breath and try to stand again. Streatching my sore and stiff body, I take note that I now can see a window with a little bit of light floating through it. I walk over to it opening the curtain, scrunching my eyes at the brightness. I take in the sight seeing that it's almost sundown and see a back yard and tons of corn. "Go figure." I laugh to myself. From this veiw I can tell that I'm in a house that is at least two stories high. I open the curtains all the way up turning and taking in the room. I see a door on the far right of the room, a bed oppioste of the door with a dresser by it, and that's it. I walk over to the door twisting the handle and pulling, the door opens. I peek my head out looking around seeing no one, I step out of the room looking down the hall I see a set of stairs. I think about heading to them but I turn and see more doors, wondering if my friends are in them. I walk over to the first door closest to me and pull the door open finding a bathroom, I close the door and try the next finding an empty room. I check the others finding them the same way, I head to the stairs and quitely go down them, when I'm almost to the bottom steps I hear voices, I pause listening. "We have all three of them back with us?" I hear a male voice ask. "Yes, we have Anne, Sara, and Mary back with us." Another male voice answers, The red head to be exact. I peek around the corner seeing the red head seated at a kitchen table along with two other boys. The boy who had Mk is sitting across from the red head. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and has a big build as in muscle. The next is a smaller boy who seems to hold such wisdom and streanght beyond his years. He has dark hair almost black, and dark brown eyes to match.I shake my head not understanding what they are talking about. The blonde speaks. "They also have to other friends with them." "Yes, so I heard" "What do you want us to do with them? The other two I mean?" Ask Red, as I decided I'd call him. "I want them dead." replies the boy. A shiver of fear goes down my spine. Dead? Who do they want dead?..

Well that's it for this chapter!P.S.I'm going to make Isaac older then in the newer movie like 15 or so. Btw if you wanna know what Malachi looks like, he looks like the one off the newer version of the children of the corn. Anyway I'll try and put up another one sooner. Love ya! ~Shy


	5. Death Before their eyes

Hey Guys.. sorry for the late update.. I don't know when I'll be able to update again do to school.. which asdly starts

tomorrow! But.. here is another chapter. As always I Don't own The Children Of The Corn.. only my Oc's! ~Shy

Chapter 5~ Death before their eyes.

Shy's prov.

I turn my head to see the front door a few feet away from me. I look at them seeing that they are still talking, but not

giving me any info that I need. 'I gotta find my friends' and with that thought in my head, I made a run for the door.

Jerking it open pushing through the screen door hearing yells behind me followed by foot steps. I keep running, jumping

over things and dodging behind buildings. I don't dare look behind me as I come to a barn, running inside it. I close the

door, sliding a big piece of wood into place to lock it. I lean against the door, bending over, my hands on my knees

trying to catch my breath. It's then that I notice I'm barefoot, and no longer in the clothes I once wore. But in a white

dress that went to just above my knees, the bottom fluffy, and made of soft ruffles. The top lacy but not see through,

covering most of my breast in a v shape. The sleeves hanging off my shoulders, ruffles making the little straps. "What the

fuck!?" My face hardens. "I was not wearing this earlier!" They must have changed me while ,I was passed out. Them

fuckers.I growl looking around. I see a ladder, walking to it. I climb up the ladder pulling my body up on the

platform. My eyes look around seeing hay bells here and there and two doors, walking to them I throw them open looking out

at the vast corn below. Laying back on a bell of hay. I sigh watching as the sun starts to set, feeling my eyes grow

heavy. I close them falling into a deep yet uneasy sleep. Not aware of the eyes watching me, or aware of the hands that are reaching to snatch me up.

Mikaela's Prov.

I moan, sitting up on what must be the worse bed to ever sleep on. "Fuck, my head fucking hurts." I groan out rubbing the

back of it, wincing as I rub a sore spot. I look around finding that a small candle is the only source of light. Looking

around the room is pretty much bare. besides the bed that I am now on, and a nightstand wich holds the candle to

the right of me, and a dresser just a little ways on the left side of the room near a window. I run my hands through my

messy and tangled hair. Before throwing my legs over the side of the bed standing up to find that I'm no longer in the

clothes I once was. But a white dress that flows a little below my knees, the bottom made of ruffles, the neck lined into

a v that covers my boobs very well. Straps cling to my shoulders covering an inch or two of skin. "What the fuck?!" I

glower down at the dress. "Who in the fuck put me in a dress!?" "That would have been me." I jump at the sound of a

females voice. Turning I find a girl who looks to be 13 years of age, with long black hair and piercing green eyes. "And

who the hell are you? And why in the fuck did you put me into a dress!?" I seeth through clenched teeth, pissed that this

girl had undressed me and redressed me into this fucking dress, feeling very violated. "My name is Rachel. And because I

was told too. And Mary if I was you, I wouldn't use such foul words. The lord will be displeased to hear such foul words."

She said matter-of-factly. "Yeah We-" I stop short of what I was fixing to say, giving the girl a very confused look.

"What did you just call me?" "I called you Mary." "And why in the fuck would you call me Mary?""Because that is your

name." "The hell it is! My name is Mikaela!" The girls sighs shaking her head. "Again, if I was you, I'd watch that mouth.

And Mary is your name. And always will be your name, and has been since birth. Now I have said enough already," She

straightens out her Amish looking dress,"Now if you will please follow me." I just stare at the girl like she has done

lost it. She turns noticing that I have not moved from where I was. "Will you please follow me? There are some people who

would like to speak with you." I glare at her asking, "And I should care why?" She looks at me, her green eyes growing

hard as her patients with me is wearing thin. "Will you please just follow me? Because if not, I will call Jeb and Micha

to come and escort you to where you are needed." I cross my arms, still glaring at her. "Fine, have it your way!" She

huffs turning and yelling down the hall. "Jeb! Micha! Will you please come and take Mary where she is needed? She seems to

not wanna do it the easy way!" Two boys who look to be either 15 or 16 walk into the room. They grin at me. One has brown

hair and light green eyes and freckles all over his face. The other has Brown hair as well but with deep brown eyes. Both

seem well fit. The one with freckles looks over at the girl. "Are we to take her to Isaac?" "Yes Jeb, he is out in the

clearing where everyone but Malachi, Job and some of the others who are out looking for Anne." So freckles is Jeb, that

makes the other Micha. "Looking for Anne?" Micha's eyes widen at the name. "Yes Micha." "That means she has come home

also?" Something like hope, love, and care flash in his eyes. The girls nods her head. "Yes, along with Mary, and Sara."

At the mention of the name Mary, Jeb and Micha look at me. "What the fuck are you staring at?" I ask glaring daggers at

them. They raise an eyebrow. "Such a foul mouth." States Jeb as he begins to walk to me, along with Micha who seems to

be.. well I don't know how to word it. They take a hold of me, as I squirm and fight they drag me from the room and out of

the house into the clearing of the corn. I curse and fight them the whole way, but they seem to not care. Pushing me down

into the dirt they keep a hold of my arms as a boy dressed in all black steps forward. Taking hold of my chin he looks me

over, turning my head from side to side, before I jerk it from his grasp. "My child. My dear sweet Mary. Welcome back

home." I glare, yelling. "Sop fucking calling me that damn name! My name is Mikaela! Not no damn Mary!" He glares grasping

my chin roughly in his hand, causing pain to shoot up my jaw. His eyes hard, but his voice eerily calm as he speaks. "Your

name is Mary. And that is what you will go by, for that was name that was giving to you by He Who Walks Behind The Rose

the day you wore born in the town of Gatlin. And you will not use such foul langue! Do you understand me?" I just set

there and stare at him. He sighs letting go of my chin. It is then that I notice he looks no older then 15, with black

hair and eyes that seem to be nothing but a black hole. And a slim build. he is quit cute to be honest. As he moves to

speak to the children about something that I could care less about. I notice a figure of a girl laying on her back,a few

feet away from me. Her head turned away from me, making it where I can't see her face. But I know that hair and them

clothes anywhere. Haley.. "So tonight Mary will do the honor of killing the outlander." I snap my head at him hearing his

words. "I'll do what!?" He points to Haley. "You will kill your outlander friend." I stare at him like he has lost it.

"But don't worry dear. You will have some help" He grins a wicked grin. It's then that I feel a tingling sensation run

through my body, as the figure they call their Lord. All the children watch as my eyes turn red, and I stand, advancing to

Haley, a knife slid into my hand. I put a foot on each side of Haleys body, falling to my knees straddling her body,

rasing the knife. Her eyes open right as the knife is plunged into her chest. She lets out a piercing scream, as I

repeatedly stab her over and over. Blood spilling and going all over me. I finally stop looking down at the bloody and

mutilated body of what use to be Haley. I feel him slip out of me as my eyes widen and my stomach turns at the sight

before me.. I had killed one of my beast friends, but yet I hadn't. It was like It was my body moving, but he was the one

making me do as I done.. Tears soak my cheeks as I cling to what use to be my very well alive best friend. To my very cold,

and very much dead use to be best friend.. My head snaps up as I hear a scream and feel myself get yanked away from Haley,

looking down to see a sobbing Shyanne clinging to what use to be Haley..

Well, that's it for now! Love you guys! ~Shy


	6. It all starts to fit in place

Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry I have not updated sooner! I apologize to whoever it is that reads my story! Anywho, as always. I do not own COTC. Only my Oc's! Enjoy!

Normal Prov. aka Shy.

I sobbed, my face buried into the bloody and cut up chest of my dead friend Haley. Clinging to her body, I raise my head to stare up at Mikaela, shock written all

over her face, the knife falling from her hands. My face hardens as I cry out in a horsed voice, "What have you done!?" She just stands there shaking her head before

turning and pushing past the kids, running out of the clearing. I bury my head back into her chest, my body shaking violently from my upset crying. I feel myself

being pulled away, but I cry out in protest as I still cling to her dead body. Firm arms wrap around me pulling me into their chest as I fight them. A soothing deep

voice whispers in my ear, as a hand is ran through my hair, "Anne, you need to calm down." He hushes me, and I find myself calming down in his arms. Tingles running

through my body at his touch and the sound of his voice. "It's gonna be okay. You're home now." I shake my head, but can't seem to speak, only a pathetic whimper leaves

my lips. I turn my hazel brown/green eyes to look up into the most handsome face I have ever seen. My eyes meet deep brown eyes, that I could find myself getting lost

in. Brown hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed, but is probably naturally messy looking. But it works for him. Soft pink lips, a perfect face any boy would die

for. He softly smiles down at me. Running his thumb gently over my lips. "I missed you so much Anne." I look up at him confused. But before I can act on it, my world

goes black. Worry flashing over his face as I slump into his arms. "Anne!?" Panic fills Micha's voice as he shakes me a little. But I don't stir. He looks over at Isaac

for help. He calmly walks over to me, looking me over. He looks calmly at Micha. "Don't fret child, she has just blacked out. The poor thing has been through a lot in

one day." He wipes hair from my face as Micha picks me up bridal style. "Why don't you take her to your house, and lay her down hmm?" Micha nods, calmer now that he

knows I'm fine. He looks down into my face lovingly, all the children watch him with curiosity clear in their eyes. Isaac too watches Micha's reactions towards me

smiling. "I told you when you were smaller, you two would end up together one day. The lord wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles at Micha, clasping his hands

behind his back. "And here she is, back where she belongs." Micha nods smiling more as he looks up at Isaac. "That she is.." His smiles fade as he looks back down at

me, "But I don't think she remembers me, or any of the other children she grew up with before being taken away, along with Mary, and Jeb's sister Sara." Isaac tilts

his head looking at me. "She will," He looks out into the corn, "Just give her time." He looks back to Micha. "Now go and lay her down, then come back here. We still

have to find the other outlander who has seem to have escaped from where we had her held." Micha nods hid head, turning on his heels he takes and heads for his house.

Sara's prov.

Did Mikaela really kill Haley? And what do they mean me, shy and mk are from here? And why is it they keep calling Shy and Mk, Anne and Mary? These questions where

running through my head as me and Lauren raced through the dark streets. She hadn't seen what I did, or at least not that I know of. I ran into her after I took off

out of the corn when I saw that kid carrying Shy out of the corn to lord knows where. He looked and acted like he really cared for her. I was really confused and I

could tell Lauren was too. We turned a corner cutting through buildings. Stopping in alley way, we try and catch our breaths. "Haley is dead." I state looking at her to

see if she knew or not. Her reaction tells me that was a negative as her head jerks to look at me, eyes wide and shocked. "W-what?" I nod, looking at my feet. "Mikaela

killed her." She shakes her head looking at me in dis belief. "Why would she do that?" "I don't know." I wipe away the tears threatening to fall. I was surprised she

didn't freak out like I thought she would. Usually she is the one we need to knock out in situations like this. But I guess we were all a little out of character. She

stares at me for a little longer, tears to threatening to fall from her eyes. "Are you sure it was Mk?" "Yes. I didn't wanna believe it either.. But it was her." She

takes a shaky breath. "That makes no sense.." She trails off. After a few seconds of silence I speak up. "Nothing make sense. And I don't wanna freak you out more then

you already are. But.." I trail off this time. "But what?" She stares at me intently. "They want you dead. I don't know why. And from what they say, Shy, Mk, and even

me are from here. They keep calling Shyanne, Anne, and Mikaela, Mary. I don't know whats going on.." I trail off once again before continuing. "But since I got here, I

keep having these flash backs of when I was smaller. And some of these children flash in them. Shy and Mk even. But you and Haley? Aren't in any of them. And you know

what's strange? I feel like I belong here. That this was meant to be. That I've been here before." She just stares at me like I've gone crazy. "We all have been

best friends since before we could even walk. You were born in the same place as me and any of the others. You were born in Texas!" "How do you know?" "Because we grew

up together!" "Some of my childhood has always been fuzzy, same with Shyanne and Mikaela. For all we know maybe us three are from here." "Mikaela is my cousin!" "Are

you so sure about that?" "Yes, we have pictures to prove it!" "Have you ever noticed in your pictures there are none of you and her till about the age 6 and 7?" "So!"

"None of us have pictures with our family members till about 7 or 8" We jump as we here a deep male voice speak up from the darkness. "That's because you were taken

from here around that age. You Anne and Mary are from here Sara, that you are right about." We turn our heads to find about six kids standing at the end of the alley,

the way we had entered. All boys. "I know this for a fact, because you are my sister Sara." The boy steps forward and makes it to where we can see what he looks like.

He has brown hair and light green eyes, freckles adorn his face. He looks to be either 15 or 16 but could be older. Mikaela look between him and Sara and find besides

the hair (Being that Sara dyed hers) and freckles. They kinda look alike. "My name is Jeb, I'm a year older then you. I'm 17, and took more after fathers looks while

you took more after mother. Though I don't remember you having blonde hair" He tilts his head staring at her. "Dyed it." "Why?" She shrugs, turning to look at Lauren

she says. "I told you." "Fine, so you may be from here. Don't mean Shy or Mk are." "But they are, you and your now very dead outlander friend aren't. Speaking of

which. Your time is up." Lauren goes to ask what he means before she is grabbed from behind and her throat is slit. Blood splatters onto Sara, who just stares at

Lauren's dead body as it is dropped to the ground. For some odd reason she no longer feels remorse for the girl she once called friend. "Come now sis." She turns

seeing Jeb offering her his hand, she happily takes it, walking out of the alley way along with the others, heading towards the corn.

Normal prov.

I awake to find sunlight shining in my eyes. I slowly open them looking around, I find that I'm in a room that is a pretty good size. It has a window directly above

me, on the left of me a nightstand with a candle on it. on the right of me close to the corner is a dresser. The bed is sorta center of the room, directly in front of

the bed is a since it is the only door I see it must be the way out. There is also a chair placed in the far right corner, and in it sits the boy that

comforted me when I was clinging to Haley's dead body. "Hey sleeping beautiful, You're finally awake"..

Well here y'all go! Sorry for the late update! Love y'all ~Shy


	7. Sorry guys not a chapter!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I am truly sorry! I have a lot going on right now! But will try and upload a new chapter as soon as I can! Again I am truly sorry to those who read my story! I love you guys!


	8. And it all falls into place

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Love ya! Please R&R and let me know what you think! I only own the Ocs I made, The Children of the corn belongs to the beloved King!

Chapter 7. And it all falls into place.

Norm prov.

I snap my head to look at him, taking in his appearance once again. A flood of emotions hit me at once. He tilts his head studying me as well. I run a hand over my face, but stop as I notice something don't feel right. I move my hand over my face again, and that when I notice my lip rings are gone, along with my nose ring and eyebrow piercing. I take and run my tongue over my teeth, finding my tongue ring gone. I then move my hands to my ears. Those are missing as well. I pout and look around trying to see if I can spot them, but I see them no where. I look back to where he is. We sit and stare at each other for awhile. Nether saying a thing. Neither looking away.

Finally after who knows how long, he speaks up. "You know, you look better with out all that stuff on your face. And you look better with your natural brown hair. Not the way you have it now." He scrunches his face up in distaste. At the choice of my style I assume. "And your point is?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "That I don't see why you would take and destroy the beauty you hold." He leans back in the chair crossing his arms across his chest. I scoff, and lean my back against the head board. Crossing my arms as well. "What beauty? And how is expressing myself and being who I am, destroying "The beauty I hold"?" "Because you take and dye your beautiful brown hair, black and put those purple streaks in it, ruining the beautiful brown hair that held a red tint to it in the sunlight. And then you take and poke holes in your face, and wear those things in your lips and nose and ears. And you had those contacts in hiding your beautiful brown/green hazel eyes. You wear all that black eye gunk. To me, that is not beautiful. Now I'm not saying it makes you ugly. I'm just saying it takes away from it. And what beauty!? You are very beautiful Anne. And always have been. You just need to open your eyes and see it for yourself." I look at him funny for a moment, before speaking. "How would you know what my hair looks like and does in the sunlight?" "Because Anne, before you were taken away from here," He takes and spreads his arms, before bringing his hands to his chest." Before you were taking away from me. I spent every moment of the day and most of the night with you. You were my best friend. You understood me better then anyone..." He stops speaking. Looking as if he is about to cry. "I know a lot of things about you." I don't speak. I just stare at him. I let his words seek in. Before speaking up. "If that is so. Then what is my fav color?" He smiles as says without even having to think.."Purple" "Favorite animal?" "Either a panda, wolf, white tiger or owl." "My full name?" "Well the one you were born here with is, Anne Danilea Thompson. The one they gave you? Kimberly Shyanne Blanton." "How old am I?" "16" "When was I born?" "April 23, 1998." I throw question after question at him. Each answer he got right. "I don't get it!" "I told you. You were born here. You, Sara, and Mary. You three are from here, but you were taken away by outlanders." I shake my head. Confusion flooding through me. I didn't wanna believe him. But something in his words rang true. "Is that why I can't really remember things besides around from the age 6 maybe 7 and up? And is that why some of my memories are fuzzy? And is that why they don't have baby pictures of me? And pictures start from around 6 or 7 and up?" He nods his head. I look deep into his eyes, mine watering up as I feel that I am about to cry. Pieces I had never been able to put together start to fit into place. The weird dreams, the fuzziness. The reasons why my "Parents" don't have pictures of me when I was a baby up until around 6 or 7.

A memory flashes in my head. It's of a little girl, with long flowing brown hair and soft brown/green hazel eyes. She is running and giggling as a little boy with shaggy brown hair that looks as if a brush should be used on it, is chasing her. His deep brown eyes focused on her running form. The little girl about the age of 5 turns around and looks at him, she is smiling from ear to ear as she shouts. "Come on Micha! Come and try to get me!" The little boy who looks about 5 or 6 smiles and shouts back. "Anne! You better keep running. I'm gonna catch you!" The little girl laughs and takes off running once again. The boy catches up with her and tackles her to the ground. They roll around laughing as they get into a tickling match. Finally they roll onto their backs the little girl laying her head on his chest as they look up and watch the clouds in the sky. "Anne?" "Yes Micha?" "We will best friends forever right?" The little girl nods smiling. "Forever Micha. I love you" He replies kissing her head. "I love you too" I shake my head the flash back disappearing. I realize that the little girl was me, and the little boy looks a lot like the boy in front of me. The only difference is, this boy is older. "Micha.." I say his name, letting it roll around in my mouth. "Yes Anne?" He tilts his head. I guess he thought I was asking him something. I shake my head. "I.. I remember." A tear rolls down my face. Before I know what I'm doing I jump off the bed and run to him. I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my body to his in a hug. He is taken by surprise. But hugs me back after a second. Standing up so he can hold me better. I turn my head to look up at him. Our eyes locked onto each others. Tears spilling out of both. And before I know it, Our lips are locked into kiss..

WELL! That's it for now! Hope you guys like it! Love you guys! And thanks to those who faved and followed my story! I'll update again as soon as I can! Stay amazing my beautiful's! Until next time my lovies! ~Shy 3


	9. The stranger within myself

Hey guys! To make up for it being awhile, I decided to go ahead and write my next one and post it! Also I went back and read through my story and saw some things I needed to fix. So I just went back through them and fixed them. Anyway! Here is the next chapter. I only own my oc's.. I do not own The children of the corn.

Chapter 8.

The stranger I've become within.

Mikaela's prov.

The sun began to set, casting a beautiful reflection of the sunset over the water. I don't know how or when I got here. But after what happen in the clearing..Shy looking at me like I was a monster, to which I don't blame her. I took off running, wanting to get far away from there. I ended up here at a pond. I've been sitting here staring at my reflection in the water, trying to figure out what it was that happen. Trying to grasp the fact that I had killed Haley. My reflection was anything but gruesome. My hair was matted with blood. My face splattered with blood. Haley's blood. I also had dirt on my face. I looked like me, but yet it was like I was looking at a stranger. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I refused to fucking cry. I look down at my dress. It was once white and actually really pretty. Now dirty, and covered in blood. A few tares here and there. My hands and legs aren't any better. I look at the water for a few, before standing up. I take and slip off my dress, along with my undergarments. I test the water with my foot, before jumping into it's coolness.

I wash the blood and dirt off my body and face,washing it out of my hair as well. I then take and swim around for a few. Unaware of the piercing blue eyes watching me, and the red haired boy heading my way. That is until he speaks. "Seems we have a little swimmer." I turn my head towards the voice, seeing the red headed boy from the first night. The one who pulled me and Shy apart when we were fighting to stay near each other. "What do you want?" I snap at him. "I was sent to find you and bring you to the clearing, where the rest of the children are gathering. Including your two friends." "You mean three friends." "No. I mean what I said." "But there is Shy, Sara, and Lauren." "Afraid not. Only Anne and Sara well be there." He smirks. And something in the way he said that and the look in his eyes, tells me that she is more then likely dead. "Where is Lauren?" "Dead." He says calmly, answering the question I knew I probably already knew the answer to. I don't freak or start crying like I would have thought I would. It was kinda like I was relived to hear it..wtf is wrong with me? "Did you kill her?" He shakes his head no. "As much as I would have loved to spill her blood, her death was not by my hands." "Then who's?" "You ask a lot of questions." I shrug my shoulders saying with a little bit of attitude. "And you point is?" He inhales deeply, letting it out slowly. "My point is, stop asking questions. We don't have a lot of time to waist playing 20 questions. you'll find all your answers later." He holds out a hand, that I now notice have clothes in it. "Get out of the water and out these on. We are needed in the clearing." I sigh and get out of the water not caring that I'm naked. His eyes snake over my body, before landing back on my face. I scoff. "Like what you see?" He laughs, his trade mark smirk on his face. "Hurry and get dressed." "What If I don't wanna?" I smirk looking him over as well. He is pretty hot. He looks confused. "What if you don't wanna what?" I laugh and shake my head. "Nothing Ginger." I take the clothes from his hand, and put them on. They consist of A plain black dress. A bra and underwear. Stockings and flats. He glares at me. I look up at him asking with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He shakes his head. "Then why did you glare at me?" "Because i can." He says looking out towards the corn. "Oookay.. I think it's cause I called you Ginger. But that's because I don't know your name." He looks at me. "But you do know my name Mary. You just have to dig deep and remember it." I don't correct him on my name. "How would I know your name?" "Because we grew up together up until you were taking away..." His eyes flood with emotions, his voice soft. But it's gone all to quickly. His eyes harden and his voice goes emotionless. "Now come we must be going." With that he turns on his heels and takes off towards the clearing. I stay where I am for a few minutes, before following him. For some reason something in his words rang true. But if he is right, and what he says is true.. Then who am I really?

Well that's it for now! I know my chapters are kinda short, but I will make some of my next ones longer. R&R so I know what I need to change, and maybe you guys can pitch me some ideas! Love you my beautiful's! Stay amazing! ~Shy 3


End file.
